


Lap dances are always great

by Yurikamome



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikamome/pseuds/Yurikamome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by maxmyhipstersock's great "lap dances are always great" artwork and posted with their permission. Go look it's amazing: http://maxmyhipstersock.tumblr.com/post/129806969776/lap-dances-are-always-great</p><p>=====</p><p>“I'm going to stop if you keep looking away.” Rachel paused, on her hands and knees. She leant close to whisper into Max's ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the background. Her lips almost touched Max's earlobe as she spoke – but they never quite made contact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap dances are always great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lap dances are always great](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149590) by maxmyhipstersock. 



“I'm going to stop if you keep looking away.” Rachel paused, on her hands and knees. She leant close to whisper into Max's ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the background. Her lips almost touched Max's earlobe as she spoke – but they never quite made contact.

The phantom light touch made Max writhe inside – though she remained deathly still. The fact that stray strands of Rachel's hair tickled her flushed face as they fell across her did not help matters either.

“So, you want me to carry on?” Rachel straightened up a little on the bed, so that she was resting mainly on her lower legs, one either side of Max's hips. She looked down, suppressing a grin. Max's expression alone was totally worth it; this intoxicating mix of innocence, childlike wonder, confusion and embarrassment, arousal and longing… sometimes, she was jealous of Chloe. Usually, she was jealous of Max. And waiting for either of them to make a move was irritating in the extreme.

Max breathed heavily, unable to look away, and unable to speak, because Rachel had locked her gaze with those sardonic hazel eyes of hers. She just about managed to nod.

“Okay.” Rachel began to move again, slowly, over Max.

Max fought with her embarrassment, fought with the impulse to turn aside and bury her head in Rachel's pillow and hide until her heart beat had slowed, until her breathing was normal, until her face was no longer flushed, until she no longer felt quite so conflicted…

After this battle in Max's head had been waging for about thirty seconds – though it felt to her more like thirty minutes – she settled into a state of catharsis. Her internal monologue was no longer really able to keep pace with things, and had just given up. She wasn't thinking any more, just feeling. And without thinking, she put a hand on Rachel's side.

Rachel took Max's wrist in her hand and put her arm back on the bed. “No touching. That's not how this works. You just get to watch.” Rachel moved her hips and pelvis forward, in line with Max's belly.

Max suppressed an instinct to escape, getting as far as raising herself up on her arms slightly before catching herself. She pretended she'd moved just to shift up a little and set her head more squarely on the pillow; with each slight involuntary wriggle she _had_ been gradually slipping down the bed and had been almost lying down flat under Rachel.

And then the door opened noisily and Max almost had a heart attack. In the doorway stood Chloe, holding a bottle of beer halfway to her lips, which was now frozen in place, forgotten. Max saw the look of surprise on Chloe's face, and slapped her hands over her eyes in a childish reflex to hide. If she had been bright red before, she was a deep crimson now.

Rachel looked at Chloe with a defiant _so what_ _if I did_ expression and Chloe looked from Max, to Rachel, and then back to Max. Her shocked expression slowly morphed into a grin.

“Having fun without me, Max?”

Max kept her eyes clamped shut, and her hands over her face. She let out a small, accidental groan.

“Rachel – are you – giving her a _lap dance_?” Chloe smirked, creases forming beside her eyes from the genuine smile. “Am I sorry that I missed this.”

Rachel pursed her lips and said to Chloe, but loudly, so that Max would also know she was addressing her, too: “Either she's looking away or keeping her eyes shut, or she's forgotten she can't touch.”

“Maybe – I can help with that?” Chloe suggested, innocently.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Help – how?” She sounded sceptical.

Max groaned again and shook her head vigorously, her hands still covering her face. She _almost_ wished she'd never said “yes”. What had she been thinking? Chloe walking in on her like _this…_

Chloe took a quick gulp of beer, keeping her eyes on the two girls, before depositing the bottle on Rachel's bedside chest of drawers and climbing onto Rachel's bed. She had to be careful not to squash Max.

“Look – there isn't that much room, and I don't think I feel like giving _both_ of you a lap dance. It was just a-”

“Oh, I won't take up much room,” interrupted Chloe, crawling between Max's head and the bed's headboard. She positioned herself upright within the limiting confines of the space available, sitting on her knees, just above Max.

“What have you been smoking?” Rachel sounded incredulous.

Chloe shrugged, trying to think of some way to justify herself. “I'm mainly here to watch Max's face.”

Rachel grinned. “She's delightful, isn't she?”

“Mm.” Chloe bit her lower lip. “And so tiny.” She took hold of Max's twig-like wrists, one in each hand, and pulled her hands gently – but determinedly – from her face.

Max opened her eyes slowly, and looked from Rachel to Chloe, deeply embarrassed. She realised Chloe had her legs ajar a little to fit in the narrow gap behind her head, and, then, processed just how close her head was to Chloe's crotch. She tried to move reflexively aside, but Chloe held her wrists firmly, so she couldn't budge.

“Now, I'll let you go – if you really want,” teased Chloe, staring into Max's eyes. “But I don't think you want me to.”

Max looked up at Chloe's upside-down face, framed by blue bangs, and haloed by the warm yellow light of the ceiling lamp. Her breath caught in her throat. _Chloe_ _is_ _beautiful…_ Of course, this had vaguely dawned on Max before; but she had never so clearly worded it that way in her head. She shook her head slightly in answer to Chloe's question. She had never been so mortified in her life.

“Thought so!” said Chloe, triumphant. “Oh, and if you close your eyes or look away from Rachel, I'll twist your arm until you open them again.”

Rachel snorted. “You're such a pervert.”

Chloe looked up from Max. “Oh, _I'm_ the pervert? Remind me – who started this? I'm just being accommodating.”

“Oh, is that what it's called. I thought it was called getting off.”

Chloe shot her a _I have no idea what you're talking about_ look and said: “Well, we're both waiting.”

The track changed on Rachel's CD player. Rachel shrugged. “Whatever.”

She began to move her hips in a smooth circle, morphing slowly into a figure eight, bending lower and lower over Max as she did so. She raised her hands gradually and crossed her wrists, holding them there for several seconds, and then brought them down to slowly caress herself over her clothing. She leant forward, as if she was about to kiss Max – Max's eyes going wide in response – and then straightened out, teasing her.

This time, rather than sliding down until she was lying flat, Max surreptitiously squirmed her way up the bed until she managed to lay her head in Chloe's lap. Chloe's expression told her that she knew exactly what Max was up to, but she didn't say anything or move away. In fact, though Max wasn't allowed to divert her eyes, even for a moment, from Rachel, or she'd have her wrists twisted painfully – which made her weirdly excited – she could see in her peripheral vision that for the whole of the time that Rachel was coiling above her, Chloe's eyes shifted only occasionally from her face.

When it was – too soon – over, Rachel rolled off the bed and Chloe moved to sit on the side, collecting her drink as she did so.

Max felt like she was going crazy; and every one of her sensations were so intense, it was almost frightening. Her whole body felt hot with a deep, pleasurable warmth – something like – but miles better – the feeling from sitting for a long time in front of a roaring fire, soaking up the heat. And, to match, she could feel that she was flushed red from her forehead to at least the tips of her breasts.

Another sensation, different, electric, more demanding of attention, shot through her, tingling. It seemed to gather, growing stronger, towards the space between her legs – but Max tried not to concentrate on that. Her breath was jagged and sharp, and the rapid thump of her heartbeat thundered in her ears, eerily loud. She was immensely glad that her thoughts and feelings were private to her alone.

Rachel stretched, hands reaching towards the ceiling, and said, her voice indifferent: “I'm thirsty. Do either of you want anything from the kitchen?” She moved toward the door.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at Max – who hid her face with Rachel's pillow – and said through a smirk: “Yeah, bring me some popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos or anything please let me know. My (empty) tumblr here: http://deeplyconflictedrobot.tumblr.com/


End file.
